coldmindfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampire Clans - Overview
The Clan Of The Torénjha The head of the clan was Vejlon, the oldest of this clan, from whom the Torénjha blood line came. His highest goal was to defeat the Cha'rema and to subject the whole vampire race. For these goals he kept a harsh and strict regime over his Clan. The very first vampires made of his very own blood ages ago were called the First Breed. They were not blind subjects, they also had an authority and were competed to give orders. As Vejlon's right hand they supported his leadership and cared about many political and military aspects. Under their direct orders took place the commanders – such like Kenji was. They take responsibility of a small crops of soldiers, planed the attacks and missions, leaded them during the fights and took dangerous and difficult solo missions. As a commander a Torén was really busy and it was a "full-time job" which barely provided time for private life. Most Torén were common soldiers, warriors, fighters, who received orders. They were directly recruited by the commanders who also took care about their training. And the lowest rank were the slaves – also called Narusz. Tho… rank would be flattered, they actually were not seen as real vampires at all even if their exsitence differend no physically. They had no rights, not about their body, not about their blood, not even about their life. They were mostly used as "blood-giver" and resources, as for a Torén drinking blood meant always drinking vampire blood. A Narusz was livestock, pet, slave, sex toy, guinea pig and/or cannon fodder, like their masters wished them to be. It was common courtesy that a real Torén had minimum one Narusz. However not all Narusz were treated bad and it was not rare that a trustful relationship developed. Yet it happened that their state was abused, the most tragic example was Marius. The Clan carried the tradition of marking their members no matter the state by a combination of several Runes. It allowed Vejlon and the First Breed to track their members easier and also to control them in an less advanced way. This mark also separated the Narusz from normal Torén as they had a less number of Runes; While the Runes of the Narusz was only meant to track them, the Runes of the Torén also told about their character, about their spiritual strength and often also about their elements. For example contains Kenji's combination the Runes for wind and blood. Despite the strict hierarchy the Torénjha lived a quite free lifestyle as their laws allowed them to develop their individuality and their talents. Art and music was the same way appreciated than fighting skills. Compared tot he Cha'rema a life as Torén provided freedom and it even happened that tired Cha'rema warriors requested to join the Torénjha to settle. Vejlon offered Sasa several times to become his first Narusz to avoid he would get harmed in dangerous fights and share with him a bed instead. The only reason Sasa didn't agree was his pride as warrior he didn't want to give up yet. The Clan Of The Cha'rema Like the Torénjha also the Cha'rema had their blood line, beginning with The Elder. These eight vampires directly arisen from the Twin Sister's blood. They leaded the Clan of the Cha'rema, planned the attacks and strikes of their soldiers. Unlike the Torénjha they kept all responsibility of the tactics and strategy in their own hands, as well as the jurisdiction. The elite of the Cha'rema warriors were the Hunter. Just the very best fighters were supposed to become a Hunter – like Marius and Sasa. They mostly worked alone or together with other hunters or one or two warriors. Only from time to time they leaded comprehensive attacks. Their jobs consisted of capturing enemy target persons, gaining information and/or eliminate one or a group of few enemies. They got their orders directly from The Elders, but they received barely background information, so the Torénjha mostly refrained from capturing Hunters as it was openly known that even under torture they would and could not give out information. Also very high ranked warriors were the Stalker – like Marius' little brother Wolf was after he deserted. They were also very skilled fighters, but unlike the Hunters they were challenged to stay unseen inside the enemy territory for longer time, to report their movements and their activities. They worked close with Hunters and unlike them they knew a lot background. To capture a Stalker was much more desireable than capturing a Hunter as their knowledge was worth a lot. A captured Stalker had to expect long interrogations while a captured Hunter was often simply executed. Most common vampires also here were simple soldiers, recruited by The Elder. Amongst the Cha'rema there was a executive force called Paladins. The Paladins watched over the Cha'rema, tracked contraventions of the laws, and watched over the right way the missions were handled. They brought the orders to the Hunter and Stalker and collect their information, controlled their success and reported everything to the The Elder. Even though the Cha'rema had not as strict laws as the Torénjha, their members were highly controlled by the Paladins. They lived in fear they could be forcefully recruited and had to care and organize their training themselves. The laws of the Cha'rema also took part in their daily life and the sentences were hard and strict in order to keep them under control. The eyes of the Paladins were said to be everywhere and false accusions could often not be refuted. The Clan Of The La Fonte This small clan never believed in the legend of the Twin Sisters as the source of their race. They followed their own legends which were barely known outside this Clan. Usually they kept out of others business this way also out of the war; and took pleasure in taking money from their human victims and enjoyed luxury beyond all measure. Tho they were not completely out of everything as with money they were easy to win and get them to give out the information they had. In the war they did not take important place, but were known well for their days-long extravagant and excessive bloodfeasts. The Clan Of The Elrin This Clan didn't have to do anything with the war or what happened in the cities. They dedicated their life to harmony and peace and lived in union with the nature, outside every civilization. They mostly found hideout from daylight in huge and deep caves and drink the blood of animals. They respect the nature and despite all what destroys. Tho they don't refuse to help if someone – no matter if this one is Torén or Cha'rema – asks for help. Their caves are very well hidden and protected and barely one knows about them. They are led by Marla – a nice woman who was already old when they was transformed her into a vampire - and Kasim – a black athletic guy with great abilities and knowledge to heal the body and the soul. Free Vampires Very, very rare are the free vampires – means vampires who not belong to any Clan. Mostly they are loners and don't have much contact to other vampires. The most important one is the slightly insane guy named Jacob who is known to collect others memories. He also took an important role during the war, as he dealt freely with these memories. To get an information or a specific memory from another vampire the common payment was 3 year of his own memory. This way he collected many many years of foreign memories. Desertions From time to time it happened that vampires decide to change to their clan. Mostly there were Narusz who wanted to escape from the slavery. The Elder decided to challenge them to reveal their true intentions. Amongst the Cha'rema they had no high repute. Some of the Cha'rema even called them "Torén-food". Also Marius and Wolf – once Narusz themselves – deserted to the enemy and because of their high skills they became worthy members of the Cha'rema. But desertions also happened fromt he Cha'rema to the Torénjha by those who got tired of the many rules and laws of the Cha'rema and felt choked in their individuality. Vejlon allowed them to join without challenges, but they had to bring on at least one secret about the Cha'rema of a good tactical matter. After this was proven the Cha'rema was allowed to joint he Torénjha and got a position with low responsibility, regardless the skills. Category:History Category:Clans Category:Browse